Forum:Board of Trustees; Recreation
Allo, again. I know I said the other forum I made would be my last, but after much thought, I think the Board of Trustees would be more efficient then the Matoran Council Chamber. I may be speaking out of my ass here, but, I think that having 3 users, 2 rollbacks, and 3 administrators making decisions would be better then being restricted to JUST admins. Making the rollbacks have no say and users who have legitimate opinions have no say. Now, I think if it is brought back, it would be similar, if not, the same as the original, but with new people in it of course. Not like SM's idea previously. Now, this would make the Equality policy easier to execute, since now it wouldn't seem like the admins were above everyone else, and now more of the community can help make decisions. Though, I realize it was removed because people like the voting and admin evaluation, but I just think the admins only being able to do anything major isn't fair. But, hey, that's just me. ---- Voting Yes, bring it back # #—[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 09:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #Kylma300 09:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #Reaper of Souls'' 10:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #'Shadowmaster' 16:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) # #Baterra1202 #—[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 20:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No, keep it gone Comments The. Admins. Are. Not. Above. Anyone. TAANAA. Everyone has a say. :) If it seems otherwise, me and the other admins do apologise. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 09:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't think that's the problem, but more that the rest have got less to say. We rollbacks aren't even considered one bit as part of the staff by thecommunity itself, since it's only "one button" we control. This makes up for that feeling quite alot.Reaper of Souls'' 10:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :(The custom rank on WMF) —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 10:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's quite true my friend, but I was talking about the rollbacks in general, not just my lucky self :p 'Reaper of Souls' 22:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I still do not see how the admins act like they're above everyone else. Fairon may have done this, but the community is acting like we're arrogant snobs that ignore everyone. This is not true. The community votes on the policies and we (the admins, users, rollbacks, fb-connectusers, everyone) follow through and make the wiki obey these policies. And that is what these forums are for! - for the ''community to decide on things. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 07:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I never said that was the problem right? I didn't mean to talk about arrogancy but re-reading my post I can understand that it seems like I'm saying that. I jst meant that i'm glad that rollbacks are finnally being accepted as staff members.. 'Reaper of Souls' 12:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay. (: —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 04:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I aggree with you 100%, TDG. You guys are doing your jobs. I haven't seen any one of the admins, rollbacks, etc. use any of their abilities not to benefit the community.—[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid'']] (blog)